10 Music Drabbles Meme
by Kohala
Summary: 10 little Ron Weasley drabbles I wrote while listening to my Ipod.


**10 Music Drabbles meme**

_10 Music Drabbles  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**1. Replay ~ Sean Kingston**

Ron watched as Hermione and Rose ran away from the wave approaching the beach. The two of them had matching smiles and giggles as the cool, ocean water wrapped around their ankles. Hermione pulled Rose into her arms and spun in a circle.

Hugo ran to his mother's side and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione set Rose down and placed her hands on the shoulders of both of their children. Ron smiled at the sight of the three of them.

It seemed like yesterday that he and Hermione were walking the halls of Hogwarts. Both of them had been the same age as Hugo when they met. He couldn't imagine his life without Hermione or his children. They made his life worth living.

**2. Boogie Woogie Wu ~ Insane Clown Posse**

Molly sat up in bed with her book in her hand. She sighed as she heard the familiar sound of little Ronnie's footsteps racing from his bed and down the staircase toward her bedroom. She loved the creativity of the twins, but she really wished they would stop telling Ronnie ghost stories.

Ron raced into her room and leapt into her bed, instantly rousing Arthur who had just fallen asleep.

She wrapped her arms around her little boy and pulled him between herself and Arthur.

"Another nightmare?" Arthur yawned as he sat up.

"It wasn't a nightmare!" Ron sobbed. "Ghoul was hiding under my bed."

"Sweetheart, ghoul doesn't come out of the attic. He's not going to hurt you," Molly said, with some sternness. This was the fourth night in a row that Ron had slept with them. "It's time for you to sleep in your own bed."

She and Arthur lead Ron back to his own room and tucked him into bed. As they left the room and shut the door, a large shadow appeared along the wall and made its way over to Ron's bed.

**3. I Believe ~ Nikki Yanofsky**

Ron stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch with his broom in hand. The crowd erupted in cheers as they spotted Ron on the pitch followed by his fellow Gryffindor team members. He puffed out his cheeks and released a tense breath. He loved the game, but always worried he'd let everyone down.

He stepped over the broomstick with his right leg and pushed off of the ground. His broom rose into the air and he flew toward the goal posts. His team mates took a few practice shots, which he successfully guarded.

As the game commenced, the Slytherin team sneered at him and whipped the quaffle in his direction. He blocked the first shot, then the second and the third. One large Slytherin boy grabbed the quaffle and aimed for Ron. He faked to the left and tossed the quaffle to the right. Ron dove for the quaffle and caught it just as Harry caught the snitch. Gryffindor had won their final game of the school year.

**4. Magic ~ Colbie Caillat**

Hermione ran her arms from her husband's strong, muscular shoulders to his calloused fingers and kissed his cheek. He sighed audibly and rolled over to look at her. He smiled his crooked grin at her and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Good morning," he whispered. She smiled before pressing her lips against his. They closed their eyes and continued to kiss passionately.

"Good morning," she replied.

**5. Don't Look Back in Anger ~ Oasis**

He shouldn't have left. The second he had left the tent he knew he'd made the biggest mistake of his life. Now he was making his way up the beach toward Shell Cottage to face Bill. He couldn't face the rest of his family. He felt like a right twat and they would make him feel worse. At least Bill would be somewhat supportive.

He'd let everyone down. He should be sitting in the tent with Harry and Hermione. Why did he leave? It was that stupid locket. He should have spent more time trying to figure out how to destroy the locket. He wouldn't be in this mess if they'd done what they had set out to do.

He was only a few feet away from Bill's front door now.

He needed to find Harry and Hermione and tell them he was sorry. He sighed and raised his fist to knock on Bill's door.

The door opened before he could knock. Bill looked down at him, shocked to see his little brother… shocked to see him without Harry and Hermione.

"Ron…?" he asked.

Ron dropped his head and allowed the tears he had been holding back to escape and race down his cheeks.

**6. O Verona (reprise) ~ Romeo and Juliet Soundtrack.**

They scrambled through the halls of Hogwarts, through the crowds of students, graduates, professors, and aurors. Spells and curses tore through the walls and windows. Neville ducked just in time, a bright red curse missing him by a few inches. They continued to push through the crowds and toward the front entrance. Ron pushed the door open and stopped suddenly, causing Hermione to run into him. They stared at Hagrid with Harry's lifeless body in his arms and held their breath. Voldemort had killed Harry.

**7. Boots On ~ Randy Houser**

Ron tossed his dirty clothes in the laundry bin and pulled a clean t-shirt over his head. He was freshly showered and feeling unusually relaxed after a long day at work. He pulled his jeans over his hips and fastened them before stepping out of the house and Apparating to the Three Broomsticks. He pushed the doors open and stepped inside. The music was loud and the crowd was thick. He immediately spotted his friends sitting at the booth they usually frequented when they took a break to enjoy a few drinks.

"Happy birthday, Harry," he said as he made his way over to their table.

"Thanks, mate," Harry replied with a grin. He pushed a pint toward Ron and nodded toward it.

Ron lifted the pint and smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. He pulled away and wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"Hey you," he smiled.

**8. Echoes ~ The Rapture**

He sent a curse toward the Death Eater and ducked behind a large tree. A curse was aimed at him and hit the tree enough to make it tip slightly and a few of the roots pulled out of the grass.

Ron sprinted away from the tree and around the back of an old shack. He pulled himself onto the roof of the shed against the shack and leaped onto the roof of the shack.

He watched as the Death Eater raced toward the shack in search of him. He grinned and held his wand out, ready to attack as soon as the Death Eater was in range.

He hit the Death Eater with a stunning spell and knocked him to the ground before the Death Eater could figure out where he'd gone. He leaped back onto the roof of the shack and down to the ground. He pulled the Death Eater to his feet and immobilized him before calling to Harry to let him know the threat had been taken care of.

"I love my job," Ron laughed as he bound the Death Eater's wrists behind his back. "Off to Azkaban with you."

**9. Highway to Hell ~ ACDC**

The trio walked into Gringotts looking nothing like themselves. To the naked eye Bellatrix LeStrange and Dragomir Despard had just entered the building. Harry and Griphook walked quietly beneath Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione walked with a false sense of confidence as the goblins stared at her and Ron.

"This better work," she muttered under her breath as they approached one of the goblins.

"Miss LeStrange" the goblin greeted. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you today."

"I need to retrieve a few items from my vault," Hermione explained. "I don't expect there will be any problems."

The goblin looked from Hermione to Ron.

"Right this way," he mumbled.

**10. I Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor ~ Arctic Monkeys**

Ron made his way over to the dance floor and crossed his arms as Krum spun Hermione and pulled her close. He growled angrily and walked away, not wanting to watch Victor Krum flirting with Hermione.

He didn't know why he was so angry. He didn't think that he felt that way about Hermione. When had he fallen in love with his best friend? Was he in love with his best friend? It didn't make sense. She annoyed him. She was too smart for her own good. She consistently got on his nerves.

He loved her laugh though… and she did have a lot of endearing qualities… he loved her smile too.

He should have asked her to dance.

A/N:

I've never written drabbles before. That was kind of fun. This was a meme I found in Solstice_Muse's list of stories here on if you'd like to try it.


End file.
